


Instinct and Habit (Traducción)

by Igni1LB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igni1LB/pseuds/Igni1LB
Summary: Derek se acerca un paso más y Stiles se vuelve hacia él y levanta la cabeza. "Está bien, estar seguro. Estaremos de vuelta pronto.""Okay", dice Stiles, y Derek pone una mano en su cintura y besa profundamente a Stiles en la boca.*Derek y Stiles comparten un beso accidental que trae los años de inconsciencia en perspectiva.- x -Esta obra pertenece a xxjinchuurikixx, (https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxjinchuurikixx/pseuds/xxjinchuurikixx), la cual me ha dando autorización para la traducción de su escrito. Si desean leer la versión original hay tienen el enlace de su perfil para leerlo.





	Instinct and Habit (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Instinct and Habit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927783) by [xxjinchuurikixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxjinchuurikixx/pseuds/xxjinchuurikixx). 



**Capítulo único**

 

"¿Están todos listos?", Pregunta Stiles, porque la salida de la luna dura unos seis minutos y la manada está listo para una carrera. "Eh, tú. ¿Bebiste una botella?"

Jackson pone los ojos en blanco y sacude la botella de agua casi vacía delante de Stiles. "Sí, mamá, casi terminada".

Kira mira su botella casi llena con aire culpable y luego toma otros tres tragos grandes.

"Bueno. ¿Erica? "

Ella le sonríe y asiente. "Bebí dos".

"Ese es el espíritu. Isaac... no. Termina eso, tienes que estar hidratado ".

Jackson se quita la camisa y la arroja al sillón junto a la puerta de entrada, donde la camisa y los pantalones de Isaac ya están colocadas. Isaac le sonríe, jugueteando con la cremallera de su suéter abierto. "Lo más destacado de la noche".

Erica se apoya en el torso desnudo de Boyd, todavía con una camiseta sin mangas suelta y pantalones cortos. Ella gime, "Por favor, para".

Las escaleras crujen, y Derek sale de la guarida de arriba, que Stiles considera la oficina oficial de la reunión de la manada, con unos pantalones sueltos y nada más. "Todos deben estar listos antes de que Scott llegue aquí".

"Listo, listo", responde Erica, y acompaña a Boyd a la puerta que está abierta, dejando que se acerquen rápidamente todos los aromas limpios y frescos de la temprana tarde de otoño.

Isaac se lleva la botella de agua a la boca y bebe un trago.

"¿Creen que volverán a las cinco?", Dice Stiles, metiendo los dedos debajo de la botella de agua de Isaac, haciéndolo terminar.

Derek se inclina cerca de él, alcanzando detrás de él una segunda botella de agua. "Cuatro a más tardar".

"Bien, asegúrate de quedarte en el bosque. Lo último que quiero obtener es una llamada de papá de que alguien golpeó a un lobo en las carreteras de atrás ", gruñe Stiles.

Sonriendo, Derek asiente. "Está bien, Stiles. Nos mantendremos en el bosque".

"Derek,  _c'mon_ , la luna se está levantando", Erica grita desde la puerta de entrada, e Isaac arroja su botella de agua en la papelera de reciclaje y se escabulle detrás de ella, quitándose el suéter a medida que avanza.

"¡Scott! Vamos", Stiles grita.

Scott baja corriendo las escaleras con sus largas piernas y su torso sin camisa, y agarra una botella de agua del mostrador y sonríe a Stiles. "Vuelve pronto. Intenta dormir algo."

Stiles hace un sonido evasivo, volviéndose para comenzar a ordenar la cocina. Scott toma la mano de Kira, volteándola para besarla a través de los nudillos, y ella tira de él hacia afuera, con los ojos brillantes.

Entonces todos están fuera de la casa, a excepción de Derek, que se traga la botella de agua y la arroja al reciclaje. "¿Vendrán las chicas pronto?"

"Tan pronto como se hayan abastecido de las lociones de la temporada de Bath & Body", responde Stiles. "Lydia probablemente ha comprado todas las botellas de Winter Candy Apple, y en cuanto a Allison ...  _calabaza_ ".

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Derek da un paso más y Stiles se vuelve hacia él, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba. "Está bien, estate seguro. Estaremos de vuelta pronto."

"Okay", dice Stiles, y Derek pone una mano en su cintura y besa a Stiles profundamente en la boca. Es una presión rápida y cálida de labios, el pulgar de Derek desliza un arco sobre el abdomen de Stiles.

Stiles le devuelve los besos, los nudillos rozan las costillas desnudas de Derek, y luego vuelve a la tarea que tiene entre manos, poniendo todos los platos en el fregadero para lavarlos.

Derek se acerca a la puerta principal, se quita el sudor, y cuando sale de la casa un coro de aullidos comienza justo antes de que la puerta se cierre.

Stiles sonríe, escuchando el sonido de los cachorros emocionados desvaneciéndose en los árboles. A través de la ventana de la cocina, puede ver algunas colillas desnudas y algunos lobos ya desplazados que se adentran en el bosque.

El fregadero está medio lleno cuando Stiles deja caer una taza en el agua jabonosa, su rostro se quema mientras su mente retrocede varios minutos.

_"¿Qué?"_

-

Stiles pasa los siguientes veintiséis minutos pensando en el beso.

_¡El beso!_

El beso que Derek inició y Stiles correspondio. Ese que Derek comenzó y Stiles terminó. Un beso, Stiles no está seguro, ninguno de los dos ere consciente hasta después del hecho.

No tiene demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello, antes de que lleguen las chicas. Lydia se sube al mostrador de la cocina y ofrece una selección de lociones y jabones para que Stiles pueda elegir mientras Allison pone en marcha un lote de galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Stiles se sumerge en la conversación, y luego observa de fondo a  _Sleepy Hollow_. Sigue contando cuántas veces Ichabod se desmaya, y luego piensa en los méritos de mentener todos los dientes en puntos, pero su mente constantemente regresa a la mano de Derek en su cintura, el pulgar acariciando su barriga, los labios presionando los suyos.

Es desconcertante, que podría haber sido atraído por un beso, completamente dispuesto, totalmente cómodo, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba siendo besado. Es aún más desconcertante decir que Derek acercó a Stiles e inclinó la cabeza primero. Inició el beso que está quemando los engranajes cerebrales de Stiles ahora. ¿Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo?

Racionalmente, si Stiles pudiera besarse y besarse sin registrar la realidad de lo que estaba sucediendo, Derek también podría haber dado un beso y haber recibido un beso sin haberlo procesado mentalmente.

Stiles se estira sobre el sofá, colocando sus piernas sobre el regazo de Allison, y él enloquece con el momento una y otra vez en su mente.

Él y Derek no habían tenido exactamente una sesión de besos en la cocina. Había sido un beso rápido; suave, cálido, casto en todos los aspectos de la palabra. Stiles levanta una mano, distraídamente, y se toca el labio inferior con el pulgar. El beso se había sentido familiar.  _Fácil_. Como si lo hubieran hecho cientos de veces, en cientos de situaciones fáciles y familiares.

Lydia se queda dormida en algún momento en medio del  _Fantasma de la Ópera_ , a pesar de que ella lo había elegido, y cuando Allison le pasa los dedos por el pelo, Lydia refunfuña y protesta dejando la silla reclinable. Aún así, Allison gana, y ambos le ofrecieron buenas noches a Stiles antes de dejarlo en la sala de estar con los jóvenes y magníficos Gerard Butler y Patrick Wilson.

Son casi las cuatro y media cuando Stiles se desploma en el sofá debajo de unas mantas y se pone a  _Chicago_. Pierde unos buenos tres minutos, y es un sueño feliz que proviene de estar exhausto, bien alimentado y mentalmente tenso.

Sueña con oscuridad y calor, nada sólido o real, hasta que una mano le peina a través de su cabello y descansa en la parte posterior de su cuello, las uñas raspando su cuero cabelludo.

Stiles gime con satisfacción, y hay calor a su alrededor y dentro de él. Él abre un ojo, se siente pesado y malditamente bueno, y Derek está allí.

Está arrodillado junto al sofá, la televisión detrás de él brillando suavemente, anunciando  _No Signal_ , con su mano en la nuca de Stiles. Él está cerca, pero no lo suficientemente cerca, sonriendo suavemente.

Stiles ruge como un gatito soñoliento y se arquea en la mano de Derek, que se extiende por el sofá. "Dijiste cuatro".

"Lo siento. Tomó un desvío más allá del lago, "dice Derek, frotando con el pulgar la curva del cráneo de Stiles. "Isaac y Boyd se unieron".

Stiles asiente somnoliento, luego extiende la mano y golpea su mano contra el pecho desnudo de Derek. "¿Estás usando pantalones?"

"Sí", se ríe.

"¿Los cachorros?"

"Todo se están limpiando o se metieron en la cama"

Stiles tararea, ojos cerrados mientras sus dedos se extienden sobre la clavícula de Derek. "Cama."

Derek hace el mismo ruido, y luego Stiles, en su estado medio despierto, se da cuenta de que está siendo recogido del sofá.

Stiles se agarra a Derek fácilmente, presionando su cara en el hueco del cuello de Derek. El pecho de Derek retumba contra él, y Stiles puede sentir el calor de su aliento sobre su cabeza.

Cuando vuelve a concentrarse, lo acuestan en una cama y huele a pino, almizcle  _y bien_. Stiles agarra una almohada y la abraza a su pecho, acurrucándose cuando Derek arrastra unas pesadas mantas sobre su cuerpo.

Distraídamente, Stiles suelta la almohada para extender la mano, y él pellizca el dedo meñique y el dedo anular de Derek y se aferra a ellos. Refunfuña, nada parecido a las palabras, pero su significado se recibe cuando la cama se hunde, y Derek se arrastra y se instala detrás de él.

Stiles se siente cálido y pesado, y cuando un brazo se enrolla alrededor de su cintura y lo arrastra hacia atrás contra un pecho firme, Stiles se siente a salvo.

\-----

Hay una conmoción en la cocina, y Stiles se despierta con una sacudida. Él puede escuchar el ruido de la cerámica y la risa estridente de Isaac. Erica discute animadamente con Jackson, y sus voces son algo amortiguadas por la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

...Cuarto.

Stiles parpadea en la conciencia, estirando sus extremidades, solo para descubrir que está apretado como una cuchara. Él mira el musculoso y moreno brazo que tiene en la cintura. Distraídamente, Stiles pasa los dedos por el antebrazo, haciendo mover el polvo de pelos finos y oscuros. Lentamente, gira un poco, mirando por encima del hombro.

La cara de Derek está apoyada contra la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles, y él está respirando lenta y profundamente contra la piel suave de allí. La mano de Stiles se aprieta reflexivamente, agarrándose fuertemente a la muñeca de Derek. Libera a Derek cuando puede sentir sus dedos otra vez, y hace un intento de evaluar mejor la situación.

Con cuidado, Stiles se da vuelta, sus palmas se deslizan contra el pecho desnudo y suave de Derek, enredando sus piernas juntas.

Derek gime en su sueño, un sonido lobuno en lo profundo de su pecho, y luego sus brazos alrededor de Stiles se tensan. Stiles se deja arrastrar contra el cuerpo de Derek, presionando su rostro en la garganta de Derek y respirando profundamente.

Derek huele como el bosque, el pino y la tierra que se adhieren a su piel, rico en su suave aroma a almizcle. Refunfuña mientras Stiles acaricia su cuello, pasando una mano por la espalda de Stiles para acercarlo.

"Buenos días", dice Stiles contra la clavícula de Derek, y Derek se estira, presionando su cara en el cabello de Stiles con una larga inhalación.

"Buenos días", responde Derek, con un gruñido áspero. Cuando Derek se echa hacia atrás, aflojando un poco su agarre, Stiles lo mira con asombro.

Después de una luna llena, Derek siempre se ve diferente. Se ve más suave, como si sus bordes hubieran sido archivados, pero ahora, Stiles puede sentir la diferencia. Derek está más cálido, aliviado por la luna y la sensación de estar libre en la oscuridad de la noche. Él está bien descansado, tranquilo.

Stiles lo ha visto así docenas de veces a lo largo de los años, pero nunca tan cerca. Nunca.

Stiles puede sentir los latidos del corazón de Derek debajo de la palma de su mano, y desliza las yemas de sus dedos suavemente por el pecho de Derek, a través del suave y oscuro cabello que está allí.

Los ojos de Derek se cierran y sus manos se curvan en suaves puños en la parte posterior de la camisa de Stiles. "Lo siento ... Debería haberme puesto una camisa".

"Mmm no. Sin camisas, "dice Stiles, agachando su cabeza para poder presionar su frente contra la piel desnuda de Derek.

Una de las manos de Derek se desliza por su espalda, arrugando su camisa ligeramente antes de que los dedos se curven en la nuca de Stiles, un pulgar roza su garganta. "Stiles ..."

"Me besaste anoche", dice Stiles, los dedos trazan patrones ausentes en los abdominales de Derek. "¿Lo notaste?" Levanta la cabeza y encuentra a Derek mirando hacia abajo entre ellos, sus mejillas oscuras sobre la sombra de su densa y suave barba. Bueno ... parece suave. Siempre se veía suave, desde que Derek lo dejó crecer completamente. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso? Stiles levanta una mano y toca la esquina de la boca de Derek, y los ojos de Derek se posan en su rostro.

Sí, la barba de Derek es muy suave, piensa Stiles, y también,  _mierda_ , sus ojos son tan geniales. Esmeralda, miel, jade y Stiles inhalan bruscamente. "¿Qué?" Stiles jadea, porque Derek ha dicho algo.

"Sí, me di cuenta ... después de que salí por la puerta", repite Derek, y luego aclara por si acaso.

Stiles se enfurruña contra la cama. "Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta".

"Quería volver adentro, para ver si estabas bien, pero estaba temblando. No podría volver contigo cuando estaba a punto de zumbar fuera de mi piel. No era una conversación que podría tener con un bozal ".

"Entiendo."

Derek inclina su cabeza hacia abajo, tocando su frente con la de Stiles. "¿Qué crees que significa?"

Stiles parpadea hacia él.

"Algo así ... Cuando te acerqué más, acabas de llegar. Y ... cuando te besé, se sintió ... Se sintió como ... "Derek cierra los ojos, un gruñido crujiendo en su garganta.

Stiles cierra sus ojos, también, sus manos extendidas sobre la mejilla y el pecho de Derek. "Como si fuera habitual".

"Claro", Derek exhala pesadamente. "Como lo había hecho cientos de veces ... Me resultaba familiar".

Stiles asiente, golpeando su nariz contra la de Derek. Las manos de Derek se tensan donde sostienen a Stiles, y él estrecha sus brazos alrededor de Stiles con más fuerza, apenas espacio para respirar entre ellos. "Creo que significa ... que nuestros músculos ejecutaron una función sin que nos lo pidiera nuestro cerebro. O nuestros cerebros le dijeron a nuestros músculos que lo hicieran ".

Derek se ríe contra la mejilla de Stiles, cargándose los dedos en el pelo. "Memoria muscular sin historia".

En silencio, el sonido de los cachorros en la cocina y la sala de estar se eleva rápidamente y vuelve a caer en cómodos decibelios.

Stiles acaricia el cuello de Derek, envolviendo un brazo sobre su torso desnudo. Siente el corazón de Derek palpitar bajo su otra mano, contra sus labios. "Esto también se siente como un hábito".

"... Como si lo hubiéramos hecho cientos de veces", dice Derek, con las yemas de los dedos sobre el cuero cabelludo de Stiles, levantándose la piel de gallina por los brazos. "Familiar."

"Bien ..." Stiles suspira.

Derek exhala sobre la corona de la cabeza de Stiles.

"Entonces ... ¿qué crees que significa?"

"Es posible que haya querido besarte cada vez que tuve la oportunidad desde siempre", dice Derek, y Stiles se ríe sin aliento contra su clavícula.

"¿Querías besarme en el bosque la primera vez que me viste?"

"Ahora que soy mayor, creo que es por eso que me irrité tan irracionalmente por tu cara".

"Oh, Dios mío ... Lo mismo aquí", dice Stiles, y Derek besa su frente.

"Bueno ... ¿si te parece bien? Me gustaría hacer esto más a menudo ... A propósito ", dice Derek, su voz suave, tímida.

Stiles sonríe contra su cuello, pero sabe que Derek puede escuchar los latidos de su corazón, como un conejo pateando detrás de sus costillas. "Te devolví el beso, ¿sabes?"

Un gruñido de satisfacción se escapa de Derek, un fuerte temblor bajo la mano de Stiles, y Stiles siente que el calor de Derek crece contra él. "Sí ... No se me escapó nada".

"Entonces no debería sorprenderte si digo que me gustaría que hagamos esto más a menudo, también. Definitivamente a propósito ", responde Stiles, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás hasta que su cara se nivela con la de Derek, sus labios rozan la nariz de Derek.

"Iba a culpar al lobo", dice Derek en voz baja, sus ojos buscando la cara de Stiles, lentamente, desde sus ojos hasta sus labios, que parte cuando Derek toca suavemente su pulgar en la esquina de la boca de Stiles. "Siempre he tenido esto contigo ... un vínculo. Me hace sentir cómodo; descuidado. Pero tú también me besaste. Y tú no eres un lobo ".

Stiles sonríe, sus ojos caen a la boca de Derek también. "Anhelamos esa mierda de pelusa doméstica. Tal vez solo queríamos besarnos ... tan mal ... ¿lo hicimos sin pensar? Como ... instinto ".

La respiración de Derek es cálida cuando se ríe, solo contra los labios de Stiles. "Me gusta el sonido de eso."

"Domestico ... ¿pelusa?"

"No ... Que queríamos besarnos. Por instinto ".

_"Ah"_

"Te quiero besar ahora mismo."

"Por supuesto, por favor", Stiles jadea, e inclina su cabeza hacia arriba y besa a Derek antes de que Derek pueda hacer un movimiento.

Hace que Derek sonría contra sus labios, y Stiles de repente se siente abrumado por estar tan cerca de Derek pero no lo suficientemente cerca. Él abraza a Derek con los brazos y pone una pierna sobre sus caderas, y cuando Derek agarra su cintura y gruñe contra su boca, Stiles se estremece.

"Lo siento; ¿Eso fue demasiado? "Stiles resopla contra la barbilla de Derek, y Derek inmediatamente levanta su cabeza y se humedece los labios de Stiles. Stiles hace un sonido indignado, entre un gemido y un chillido, y deja que Derek le lama la boca. Él lame hacia atrás, una mano se enreda en el cabello de Derek, su corazón trepa por sus costillas para competir en su garganta.

Derek lo besa como si estuviera muriendo de hambre, pero Stiles se maravilla por la dulzura de las manos de Derek, los pequeños y rotos sonidos que hace Derek cuando Stiles lo acerca. Tal vez Derek se está muriendo de hambre. Tal vez el fuego que se extiende a través de las costillas y las manos de Stiles y que florece dondequiera que Derek lo toque esté ardiendo en Derek también.

Derek cambia de posición, y la pierna de Stiles en su cadera se engancha más alto, y luego rompe el beso para gemir contra la mejilla de Derek, porque mierda, Derek está duro, y se aprieta contra Stiles. Justo entre su muslo y su propia polla ansiosa.

"Oh, Dios mío", Stiles se ahoga, y Derek gruñe en su garganta. "Lo siento", Stiles resuena.

"No, yo ... lo siento. Me dejé llevar", Derek gime, su mano temblando sobre el muslo de Stiles. "Se me hace difícil pensar", dice Derek, y cuando Stiles lo mira, sus ojos están rodeados de rojo, y sus colmillos han caído.

"Mierda", dice Stiles, y luego está besando a Derek de nuevo, más fuerte, meciendo sus caderas para que pueda moler en el regazo de Derek.

Derek gruñe, el sonido está lejos de ser humano mientras besa a Stiles húmedamente, usando su propio control sobre Stiles para tirar de él contra su cuerpo. Mueve las caderas, se encuentra con el movimiento de los frenéticos y desesperados movimientos de Stiles, y profundiza su lengua en la boca de Stiles una y otra vez.

Stiles se aferra a los hombros desnudos de Derek, rompiendo el beso e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás. "Derek," jadea, dejando al descubierto la columna de su garganta, y Derek Keens. Él lame la garganta de Stiles, chupando y mordiendo mientras agarra el culo de Stiles con una mano ancha.

"He querido..." Stiles respira, cavando lunas crecientes en la curva de los hombros de Derek. "He..."

"Lo tienes ahora. Tú me tienes, "Derek resopla contra la bisagra de la mandíbula de Stiles.

"Derek, estoy ... lo voy a hacer", Stiles gime.

"Hazlo", gruñe Derek, con las yemas de los dedos cavando en el pliegue del culo de Stiles, la polla arrastrándose contra Stiles a través del algodón y la lana.

Stiles muerde un sonido roto, y los dientes de Derek casi le rompen la piel cuando comienza a entrar en sus boxers. Derek gruñe, todavía en celo cuando Stiles se estremece contra él, tirando del cabello de Derek bruscamente.

"Espera, espera", Stiles gime, y Derek se relaja inmediatamente, gimiendo.

"Eres tú..."

Antes de que Derek pueda preguntar si está bien, Stiles se quita la camisa, exponiendo su estómago y su pecho. Stiles luego pone una mano en el pantalón de sudadera de Derek y agarra la polla de Derek, tirando de ella por la cintura de los pantalones de Derek. Apenas puede mover sus dedos alrededor, la piel aterciopelada y caliente en su palma. "Joder, eres grande".

Derek hace un sonido que le dice a Stiles que está halagado y terriblemente avergonzado.

Stiles comienza a acariciar a Derek rápido, tirando de su polla húmeda con cero finura, pero un montón de entusiasmo.

Derek casi aúlla, levantando sus caderas en el movimiento, y parpadea y mira mientras Stiles se toca la polla. La cabeza sigue golpeando el estómago de Stiles, y Stiles besa a lo largo de la mandíbula de Derek y gime, "Vamos, vente por mí, Der. Por favor."

Agarrando a Stiles con la fuerza suficiente para magullarse, Derek empuja su rostro contra el hombro de Stiles y se deja llevar. Su polla corre a través del abdomen de Stiles, pintando su estómago mientras Stiles sigue acariciándolo. Derek gime, amortiguado en la camisa de Stiles, y cuando Stiles suelta su polla, Derek lo besa ferozmente. Presiona su palma contra el estómago resbaladizo de Stiles y unta su semen en la piel, y Stiles gime con satisfacción, plantando besos castos como plumas en los labios y las mejillas de Derek.

Derek rueda sobre su espalda, y Stiles se acurruca contra su costado, sintiendo la subida y la caída del pecho de Derek mientras recupera el aliento.

"... Eso fue un poco más intenso de lo que esperaba", Stiles resopla, las extremidades se vuelven flojas cuando Derek lo arrastra cerca de sus brazos.

"¿Demasiado rapido?"

"No, no ... Bien. Realmente está malditamente bien. "Stiles besa a Derek otra vez, y luego se deja caer sobre el pecho de Derek.

"Deberíamos hacer que  _esto_  se sienta como un hábito", dice Stiles en contra de la mandíbula de Derek, y Derek gruñe de acuerdo.

" _Por favor, no hagas eso mientras estamos en la casa_ ", grita la voz de Scott desde la cocina, y Stiles se sienta erguido. Su resplandor se ve jodido de inmediato cuando escucha a Jackson carcajeando en la distancia.

"Mierda", Stiles jadea.

"¡ _Sí, mierda es lo correcto!_ ", Le grita Isaac.

" _No me importa si ustedes practican en mi presencia_ ".

 _"¡Erica_!"

De repente, Lydia dice:  _"¿Por qué todos gritan? ¿Estaban Derek y Stiles follando? ¿Podíais escucharlo? ¿Es por eso que todos se callaron?"_

Entonces el alboroto en la cocina se disuelve en palabras histéricas ininteligibles a través de la puerta del dormitorio, y Derek se sienta y besa el hombro de Stiles. "Cachorros".

Stiles gime, mortificado, y gira la cara hacia el cuello de Derek. Derek lo rodea con sus brazos, prácticamente ronroneando mientras arrastra a Stiles en su regazo y lo besa en el cuello.

Quizás esto también sea haga un hábito. Incluso si es vergonzoso.


End file.
